she tells her love while half asleep
by fookykitty
Summary: a series of stories in which tohru admits her love to different men from the zodiac while half asleep. a new chapter for each couple...might be some lemons later on. oh and i stress that this is a series of one shots...but i might add a bonus chapter th


**She tells her love while half asleep-tohru/hatori**

((!Series of stories in which Tohru is coupled with various sohmas by foolishly saying it while she was half asleep! ))

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket…..ho hum…maybe one day I will inherit it…highly doubtful though, but a girl can dream!

Dododododododododododododododododododododododododododododododododododod

Hatori sat in his office immersed in a book. It had been a long day at the Sohma residence, Akito had been whining about various symptoms of pneumonia and Momiji had managed somehow to get Kisa and Hiro sick from a cold that had lasted exactly 3 days.

He groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose, yes it had been a very long day. He glanced at the clock, 5:35. He still had over an hour left at the office. His thoughts were interrupted by a few giggling interns that peeked into his office.

He stifled a groan, he knew he was attractive. Standing at 6'1 he was taller than most men. Put that with his black hair and cold blue eyes he was considered quite the catch. He smiled too bad the only females had ever been interested in were unattainable.

His first love, Kana, had loved him back. They had even got to the point where they wanted to be married, but Akito had prevented that. The second was a mere girl, he shook his head slightly, no not a girl a woman.

A gentle, gorgeous woman who seemed to have no romantic feelings to anyone of the Sohmas even though they were all handsome. Everyone assumed she would eventually be won over by Yuki or Kyo. He loved his cousins he really did but the thought of her with either one of them raised an uncomfortable feeling, jealousy.

She was gorgeous this creature, one who didn't laugh at his zodiac animal. He smiled it seemed that his name seemed just a little sweeter oh her lips.

He groaned the thought of her lips raised another more physical reaction. He looked out the window at the gathering snow. Cold, so very cold. Like him, but never like her. No, summer… summer was her season, her personality.

His cell phone rang causing him to jump. He answered it on the third ring, "hello?" He asked in his calm, business voice. "HATORI! It's me Shigure, wait! Before you hang up!" Hatori sighed as Shigure guessed his next move perfectly, "yes?"

He heard silence on the phone for a moment before Shigure said, "yes our dear flower is going to be all alone this evening and she has a bit of a cough I'm afraid. But the thing is Kyo and Yuki won't go until they know someone will be here to make sure nothing happens and I thought 'Hatori' would be perfect for this. And you can check up on her cold while you're here!"

Hatori's voice seemed to be caught in his throat, a night alone with her? How could he refuse, quickly he reminded himself of the age difference. "Hatori?" the man in question sighed "I'll be there in 20 minutes." He hung up as Shigure babbled on about how he was so lucky and he better not waste this chance. He pulled on his coat and headed over.

Ohyeahohyeahohyeahohyeahohyeahohyeahohyeahohyeahohyeahohyeahohyeahohyeah

Hatori hung up his coat in the hall closet as Shigure and the boys muttered their thanks and headed out the door.

He went through to the dining room to find Tohru setting some food on the table, "Ah! Hatori! I thought you might be cold from coming out of the cold so I made some warm miso soup!"

Hatori smiled, yes, so sweet this woman. She had on a checkered skirt in tan and a white long sleeved top. He smiled, she was beautiful, did he mention that? He grabbed a bowl with a smile, "thank you, it smelled wonderful."

Tohru smiled in reply her face flushed a deep red, it was quite cute really, WAIT! Bright red? He stood up quickly; he quickly pulled a thermometer out of his pocket. "Put this in you mouth." He ordered Tohru blushed "oh no! I'm okay."

But she quickly hushed from the look on his face and put her cherry lips around it. Hatori swallowed hard. He took it out of her mouth a couple of minutes later his hand brushing those soft lips of hers, sending tingles up his arm and warmth through his body. He glanced at the reading, 103.5 F.

He looked at her with a disbelieving look on his face. "Tohru, get in your bed now strip down to your underclothes and wait for me. "Ah but-"Hatori glared at her. 'How could she be so careless! She'll kill herself this way!'

He brought up a basin of cold water and a wash cloth; however he stopped for a minute to stare at her in bed. Her shoulders and head visible eyes closed lips curved into a smile. He shook his head, smiling that wasn't good.

She might be getting delirious. As eh got closer he knew that was exactly what was happening she was delirious. She sat up the moment he got close, pooling the blankets around her waist exposing her light pink lacy bra.

He stared a moment before he pushed her back his hand resting on her delightfully soft, warm skin. He groaned inwardly this night would be the death of him. He quickly started rubbing down her skin with the wash cloth he dipped in cold water after a while her temperature went down and she was peacefully asleep.

He turned to pour out the water but before he could a small hand reached out to stop him. He turned to look into heavy lidded honey eyes. "Don't leave me." He stared at her blankly before gulping and lying down next to her on the bed.

He laid there for a couple minutes before Tohru turned and rested her head in the crook of his neck and laid her hand on his chest. He tensed with pleasure however he froze when she started murmuring to him,

"I…always like you the best…so clam…collected…handsome….so jealous…when I thought about…Kana….truth is…..I always try to…look nice when I know your coming around…but you just think of me as a little girl….but that's why I love you so caring…I love you…." her words broke off with a light snore.

He shifted her a little and eased the light snoring to a quiet sleep. He looked at her in shock, she loved him. He smiled widely as he looked out the window to see the falling snow…so cold…it was strange seeing snow and not feeling cold and connected to it…but tonight he was warm. He kissed her head and whispered, "I love you Tohru." And with a sigh he put a hand on her waist and rested his head to the side on her head.

_She tells her love while half asleep_

_In the dark hours,_

_With half-words whispered low:_

_As earth stirs in her winter sleep_

_And puts out grass and flowers_

_Despite the snow,_

_Despite the falling snow._

And that's how Shigure Yuki and Kyo found them the next morning. "You didn't plan this did you, Shigure?" Kyo and Yuki asked angrily. Shigure smiled "I had hoped...maybe."

((So what do you guys think of the first chapter? Please review and tell me which couple I should do next! till then…..))


End file.
